Plastic film bags are today commonly and widely used in various applications from temporarily or semi-permanently storing many different products such as, for example, foods, electronic equipment, mechanical components, specimens, etc. Such bags are generally made of a thin film of plastic and range in size and holding capacity. When such bags are individually used for manually placing products or goods therein, it is desirable for such bags to be provided in packs of large quantities and to easily and readily be individually dispensable therefrom. When manually filling, it is also desirable that the bags be temporarily retained open for placing product therein. Bags of this character are particularly useful in vegetable and fruit packaging, delis and manufacturing when the bags are individually filled with product ranging from nuts and bolts to meats, cookies and grapes.
A prior individually fillable and dispensable bag assembly is disclosed in Huseman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,000 wherein plastic film bags include a header portion used for suspending the  bags on a support structure. A perforation line extends across the header whereat the bag is selectively detachable from the header. A hole is provided in the header below the perforation for receiving a peg on the support structure. The bags are used by pulling on the front wall lip and opening the bag and causing the header to be severed along the perforation line inwardly from the header side edges. The bag is then supported on the peg while placing product in the bag and, thereafter, the bag is lifted off of the peg and severed along the remaining perforation line for detaching the bag from the header. Additional examples of individually dispensable and fillable bags are shown and disclosed in Roen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,126; Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,155; Conrad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,716; Bruno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,561; Huseman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,437; Dinder, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,244; Lambrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,607; Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,148; and, Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,451.
Although the plastic film bag assemblies of the prior art are capable of being individually filled and dispensed, they are not without shortcomings and draw backs. For example, the use of pegs for supporting the bag while filling requires the user to lift the bag in a somewhat precise manner to remove from the peg thereby decreasing efficiency and increasing the filling time. The use of support pegs further requires specific alignment of the holes for placement on the support pegs and, further, the support structure must be constructed with sufficient precision placing the support peg at the proper location for alignment with the bag holes for proper use.